


for me?

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Post S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she walked through her apartment, she could hear scraping coming from the room in the back – her bedroom.</p><p>Thoughts of peeping toms and underwear stealing flashed through her mind briefly, but Karen pushed it out of her mind and continued walking down the hallway until she was at the door. Instead of seeing someone going through her underwear or doing anything nefarious, she found Frank Castle sweeping up the plaster that had once littered her floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for me?

Karen walked up the steps of her apartment building, pressing a hand on her forehead after the long day she’d had – and knowing what was waiting for her at her apartment. She hadn’t returned home since the day in her apartment with Fra- The Punisher. She knew a mess was waiting for her and despite that all she wanted to do was go to bed for ten plus hours, she knew that she was going to have to clean it all up and figure out how much it was going to cost to repair her bedroom.

Stopping at her door, Karen reached into her purse and pulled out her keys, selecting her apartment key and turning to the lock. She slipped her key into it, surprised to realize that it was already unlocked. Could she have forgotten to lock it when she left? No, she would never forget to lock her door.

She looked around the hallway, but there was no one out in the hallway and she didn’t know her neighbors enough to run to one of their doors. Karen shook her head and tried to push any terrible thought of her head and tried to convince herself that she had just forgotten to lock it. Surely she had done so before.

Karen put her keys back in her purse and opened her door as slowly and quietly as she could, kicking off her heels and carrying them into her apartment. Karen set her shoes on the ground by her door and walked on her toes as she went to her kitchen. She pulled open the drawer where she kept her knives and pulled out the biggest one. As she walked through her apartment, she could hear scraping coming from the room in the back – her bedroom.

Thoughts of peeping toms and underwear stealing flashed through her mind briefly, but Karen pushed it out of her mind and continued walking down the hallway until she was at the door. Instead of seeing someone going through her underwear or doing anything nefarious, she found Frank Castle sweeping up the plaster that had once littered her floor.

Her walls were repaired, spackled and plastered, windows set and fixed. If it wasn’t for the change in color, you’d have no idea that were walls had been completely destroyed.

Karen opened her mouth to speak, but Frank cut her off. “I was wondering when you’d get home.” He didn’t look up at her, simply knelt down to scoop up the plaster and dust, tossing it into a trash bag. “Ya just gotta repaint.. Or leave it.” He said, standing to his feet and brushing his hands on his pants. She’d noticed that he’d clearly cleaned everything. The floor, her walls, he’d even stripped her bed off and done her laundry.

“You did all of this for me?” She asked, seeing that he’d even dusted the areas that had been affected by the plaster. She watched him for a moment, watching him act shy for the first time since she’d met him. Karen pursed her lips as he nodded, avoiding her eyes as he continued to finish cleaning up. “Frank, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Kind of my fault that it happened. Didn’t feel right to just let you… Do it on your own.”

“Thank you.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at the floor. She smiled a bit and turned to leave him for a moment, returning with two beers. It was the least she could do.

 


End file.
